


Late Night Chats

by vng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vng/pseuds/vng
Summary: A pure fluff oneshot, mainly marichat. A kiss and reveal fanfic that takes place shortly after Glaciator.





	Late Night Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is the first thing I've ever written (that wasn't a school assignment) and is just a rough draft that hasn't been edited at all. It might not be super in character, it will probably be a little awkward phrasing-wise, and I don't even know what's going on with the tensing. Additionally, I've never formatted anything in html before. That said, I think it turned out pretty well and I'm excited to share it with you. It's a little longer than originally intended, but I guess that's what happens when you let an idea stew for a while. I actually made an account on this site specifically for the purpose of posting this fic, because the idea has been stuck in my head forever and I needed to just let it out once and for all. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy!

### ~~~This fic takes place shortly after Glaciator~~~

         Ladybug had finally agreed to spend more time with Chat outside of akuma attacks. She still felt bad about the way she’d blown him off, then rejected him. Besides, she justified, maybe spending casual time with him would help him get over his infatuation with her. Either way, Ladybug found herself pacing slightly in her room, nervous yet eager to spend time with her kitty. Though they were good friends, today would be their first real hangout.  
         She shook herself out of her musings and swung off her balcony into the night. It wasn’t long until she reached the Eiffel Tower. Chat was grinning, though he seemed less at ease than normal.  
         “Sorry I’m late,” Ladybug apologized, uncertain what to make of the whole affair. “Though, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. This is normal for me.” The leather-clad boy kissed her hand, then settled down on the metal of the tower. She sat next to him quietly. “So, what did you have in mind?” she questioned.  
         “Let’s start with some basic introductions. We don’t actually know each other that well.” Uncharacteristically formal, Chat was obviously struggling to break the ice some. “How old are you?”  
         Cautiously avoiding revealing too much, Ladybug answered his questions. Soon they fell into an easy lope, teasing each other much as they normally did.  
         “I bet I’m faster than you,” Chat broke in uproariously. “I can leap directly with my baton, but you have to swing around.”  
         Raising an eyebrow, Ladybug leaned in close, staring Chat in the eyes. Then she reached out and tapped his shoulder lightly.  
         “Tag, you’re it!” she yelled, already leaping away.  
         “Hey, no fair!” he called after, shaking the blush from his cheeks. Every time she came close… but no matter. He focused on her retreating form, ready to show off.  
         Much later, they collapsed back at the Eiffel Tower, childishly arguing over who won the game. Finally conceding defeat, Chat bellowed in laughter at Ladybug’s impish smirk. Head tilted back, he suddenly fell silent.  
         “What is it?” Ladybug asked, only to look up when he didn’t answer. The full moon was overhead, the dusky sky tinted purple. Stars shone over the pair, and it was only after a breathless moment that they looked away. Suddenly very aware of Ladybug’s shoulder pressed against his own, Chat glanced at her. Framed by the sky as she was, his brain froze. In an impulse, his neck stretched out, and his lips met her own. It only lasted for the briefest of moments before Chat jerked away.  
         “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I should have asked or-” He cut off, a tremble in his voice. Fear pierced him as he peered at her face, shadowed in the darkness. “I promise it won’t happen again, I wouldn’t-”  
         “It’s okay Chat.”  
         He stared at her anxiously. “Really?”  
         “Yeah. I trust that it was an accident. Besides…” She trailed off, taking in a deep breath, then continued against her better judgement. “I actually think I might like you.”  
         Chat choked on the air he was breathing, trying to process what he had just heard. Ladybug sighed and turned to face him.  
         “I still have a crush on someone else though. I’m… not ready to let go of him. I’m sorry, but I need a bit to sort out my feelings. It’s hard though, with you constantly flirting at me! It’s just difficult to take you seriously. I- I don’t know if I can handle it any longer.”  
         Chat nodded wordlessly. “Of course. I’ll stop.”  
         They parted ways, Ladybug to her balcony and Chat to prowl around Paris. Each was overloaded with thoughts and unwilling to go to bed just yet. So it was that Chat saw Marinette staring into the night.  
         He was about to stalk away when she noticed him. The defeat was evident in his posture, and she found herself reacting.  
         “Hey Chat, need some company?” she called. He turned sheepishly, leaping lightly over, his boots touching down on the wood next to her. Before he could express his gratitude, she inclined her head, silencing him. They stayed like that for a while, looking at the skyline in companionable silence.  
         Finally Chat exhaled his frustration. “I kissed Ladybug today,” he began. Regret laced his every word. “I don’t know what came over me, it just kind of happened. She didn’t directly respond, but… she did ask me to stop flirting with her.  
         “The only time I can be myself is as Chat. I don’t have to restrain myself in the costume, as I do in civilian life. But, I want to respect her wishes. She seemed genuinely confused. I can’t do that to her. So now, I can never be me.”  
Marinette felt bile rise up in her throat, but she swallowed down her guilt. Now was not the time. She wrapped her arms around her kitty. He was shocked, staring down at her, but gratefully reciprocated.  
         “You can always come here. Okay? I’ll be your safe haven.” He nodded into her shoulder, tightening his grip. When he stepped out of her arms, his eyes were shining with tears, but he composed himself.  
         “Sorry, I haven’t been very good company tonight. What are you doing out so late, Princess?” Reverting back to his normal self, he redirected the conversation. Marinette smiled in relief before answering.  
         “I like to think out here. It’s peaceful.” She cut off as her teeth began to chatter. Chat Noir looked at her in concern.  
         “Are you cold?” He reprimanded, looking about for a jacket. “You should go inside. Get yourself some rest.” It was at that point that Marinette noticed him conceal a shiver.  
         “Worry about yourself first. Here, come in, I’ll get you a blanket.” She stopped his protests with a stern look, and he conceded. He followed her through the latch. She giggled as she wrapped him up in a cocoon. “It’s a Chat burrito.”  
         He straightened, tossing his hair. “I think this is the best look I’ve ever had. Your best design yet.” Marinette didn’t even stop to wonder how he knew about her designs as she released a soft peal of laughter.  
         “Keep it down, Kitty!” she hissed teasingly. “Do you want to wake my parents up? As much as they are a fan of your heroics, I’m not sure if they’d take kindly to your being here right now.”  
         “Why, would they be worried about what we might be getting up to alone in your room? Should I be worried about what we might be getting up to alone in your room?”  
Marinette scoffed, pushing away the arm he’d reached to place around her shoulder.  
         “Now now, don’t be getting too cozy.”  
         Chat sighed, but the grin stayed on his face nonetheless.  
         “Well, now I’m sure you’re warm, I’ll be taking my leave. Good night Princess.”  
         Marinette stood silently as he climbed out the window, winking in the process. It was with an exaggerated eye-roll that she watched him blow a quick kiss before bounding away. Still, it was long after he’d gone when she finally bid him farewell with a soft whisper and a sigh.  
         “Good night, Kitty.”

         The next morning Marinette groggily peeled her eyes open.  
         “Come on, you’ll be late for school yet again. You’re supposed to do a group project with Adrien today.” Tikki nudged her miraculous holder, insistent. Marinette leaped up from her bed.  
         “The group project! Thanks Tikki.” With that she rushed downstairs, not even bothering to grab food before running out the door. Her parents looked on amusedly, shaking their heads and continuing to bake. As Marinette was leaping up the steps at the entrance to school, she tripped, papers flying everywhere. Adrien, who had just reached the school, came and helped her gather papers.  
         “A-a-adrien! Thanks!”  
         “Of course. Come on, we’re going to be late,” he answered, grabbing her elbow to guide her to their class. They made it to their seats just before the bell rang. “That’s a relief. Good morning, Marinette.” He twisted in his chair to smile at her radiantly. She only squeaked in reply. They each turned their attention to Madame Bustier as class began. The woman gave a few more details of the project she’d assigned last class, then released everyone to work on it.  
         Marinette had been paired with Adrien. The two made plans, and got started on their project. They didn’t finish, however, and Marinette managed to invite Adrien to her house to finish it that night. She rushed around her room after school, taking down posters and changing her computer wallpaper. The bell finally rang, and she eagerly hopped up from the seat she’d taken near the door.  
         “Hey, heydrien. I mean, Adrien hello, come hi. I mean-” Marinette stood to the side to allow him in, slumping defeatedly. He greeted her warmly, and they proceeded up the stairs.  
         “Alright, so we wrote the script for our project, but we need to make costumes. I’ve drafted a few quick designs, what do you think?” Marinette pulled out some sketches she’d made, and Adrien took them to examine.  
         “These are amazing! You’re so talented- but, what about me? I don’t know how to sew.”  
         “That’s alright, I don’t mind. You can just practice your part.”  
         “But, I don’t want to make you do all the work. It wouldn’t be right. Here, how about you teach me the basics. I can start one costume while you work on the other.” He settled in front of her sewing machine, reaching for some thread and looking at Marinette expectantly. She stared blankly at him for a moment. Adrien cleared his throat uncomfortably and she spurred into action, taking out fabric and selecting the perfect one.  
         The task of teaching Adrien helped Marinette act natural, and the evening passed with minimal mishap. Eventually they finished the costumes, and Adrien regarded their handiwork proudly.  
         “Wow, now I have an even greater appreciation for how great your creations are,” he gushed, causing Marinette to start rambling flusteredly. He looked on with a soft smile, waiting for her to finish. “Well I’d better get home. See you tomorrow Marinette. I can’t wait to blow the class away with our awesome project.” With a slight wave he walked away. Marinette melted into a happy puddle on her bed.

         Adrien closed the door to his room, and Plagg zoomed out of his pocket.  
         “Finally! Now that we’re alone, you can get me some cheese.” Adrien chuckled at his kwami, tossing some camembert over his shoulder before sitting on his couch.  
“She acts so different around me than around Chat. I wonder…”  
         “You’re still thinking about Marinette? You’ve been spending a lot of time with her lately. I thought you liked Ladybug.”  
         “It’s not like that Plagg. I’m just coming to realize how much I treasure her friendship. Besides, she’s easier to find than Ladybug. I only see her during akuma attacks.” Adrien hesitated for a moment, eyeing his kwami. Then, he transformed into his alter-ego. Clambering out the window, he made his way back to Marinette’s. She wasn’t on her balcony. Unsure what to do next, he shuffled around for a moment. Decisively, he opened the latch to her room and entered.  
         Marinette didn’t even hear him. She was tacking her photos of Adrien back to her wall, the stack littered on her bed.  
         “What’s this?” Chat questioned. Marinette jumped in surprise, turning sheepishly. “You probably shouldn’t have left that latch unlocked, Princess. Not every cat is domesticated." He continued to look curiously at the photos, staring in shock at the subject.  
         “Just one of my classmates,” Marinette muttered, wrenching them from his grasp. Her flushed face told a different story. He didn’t respond, sitting quietly as she finished up. She settled next to him, still not looking at him. “How do you do it? You’re so open about your feelings.”  
         “Much good it does me. Ladybug just views me as a flirt.”  
         “And Adrien just views me as a friend. I guess we’re in the same boat.”  
         Marinette stood quietly, retrieving a movie. They sat together, watching but not really focusing on it. Each was caught up in their thoughts. Chat found himself going over his memories of Marinette, piecing together his new info about her crush with how she acted around Adrien. He felt like an idiot for not realizing. When the credits rolled, he thanked her for the company and departed.  
         Chat started coming by frequently. Additionally, Adrien began to spend more time with Marinette. She was still uncertain which boy she liked more, but she gradually grew more comfortable talking to Adrien. Chat, on the other hand, started to fluster her some. He flirted much less with her than he had with Ladybug, but the sensitivity he showed was so much more frazzling. Adrien wasn’t sure how he felt about Marinette, but he knew he liked her friendship. He enjoyed seeing her become more at ease around him, so he justified that spending time with her wouldn’t lead her on. He wasn’t even supposed to know she liked him, she’d only told Chat. So, he allowed himself to become more and more attached to her.

         One day after school, Adrien asked if Marinette would like to hang out.  
         “I’m so sorry, I have to sew a dress today! Maybe tomorrow, Adrien,” she answered sadly, cursing her bad luck.  
         “That’s alright, I don’t mind. I can’t wait to see it.” Besides, he thought, she might let Chat in if he drops by.  
         He was correct in his assessment. Marinette raised an eyebrow as the cat-boy dropped into her room, but didn’t speak. Chat crept over, peeking over her shoulder at the fabric she was sewing.  
         “What’s this? Are you finally making me a Princess original like I asked for?” he crowed as she pushed him away.  
         “This is a dress, for me. There’s a dance coming up. I’m trying to work up the courage to ask Adrien to go with me. Just as friends, though,” she answered, shuffling her feet. “Anyways, I’m too busy to be a good host, but you can watch a movie.” Chat rifled through her selection, but he’d already seen all the titles she owned. Eventually he picked a rom-com he only vaguely remembered the plot of. He was more interested, however, in the bluenette’s actions.  
         He watched fondly as she scrunched up her brow, focused intently on her work. It wasn’t until half an hour had passed that she even glanced up. When she did, she froze, eyes locked on Chat’s. He quickly shook himself out of his reverie and focused on the movie. The rest of the night, however, Marinette couldn’t keep the thought of his expression out of her head. She caught him looking at ladybug like that sometimes. Why would he look at her in that way? Chat, meanwhile, was embarrassed. What was he doing anyways? Why had he been so absorbed with thinking about Marinette of all people. He couldn’t shake her out of his mind.  
         He was cautious the rest of the night, always aware of Marinette. He avoided her touch, pulling away slightly when she brushed past. It was slight, but noticeable. Chat was normally so contact heavy. When he left, he was still acting a little off, suddenly uncertain of his relationship with Marinette.

         Adrien started to realize how much he liked Marinette. He tried not to show it, but she noticed how distant he was being. She’d intended to ask him to the dance that next day, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, not with him acting so weird. She felt so self-conscious, what had she done?  
         Just as she’d done so many times before, she went to her balcony to think it through that night. It wasn’t much a surprise to her when Chat landed beside her. He’d been showing up at her house frequently enough that he knew what this meant, so he didn’t speak for quite some time. Hesitantly, he broached the subject that was on both of their minds.  
         “What is it you like so much about Adrien?”  
         Marinette glanced at Chat, her face growing warm. “He’s so sweet and considerate, even to Chloe, and just overall really nice and compassionate and wonderful and handsome and… well… you get the picture.” The words began to tumble out of her mouth. Now that she’d started, she couldn’t hold back the tidal wave of feelings. “Adrien is so amazing, and I’m just. Not. I guess I’m not really surprised that he hasn’t noticed my crush on him, there’s no way he would ever think about me in that way. I’m such a klutz. Especially around him.”  
         “Are you kidding? There’s so many reasons he would like you!” The words leapt to Chat’s mouth unbidden. “You’re super creative, smart, and quick on your feet, not to mention pretty. Just try him, I’m sure he thinks about you more than you realize.”  
         This sent Marinette into a tailspin, stuttering everything. Eventually she rambled to a stop, then managed to recover. It was a moment of silence before the conversation resumed.  
         “What about you? What do you like about Ladybug?”  
         It caught Chat off guard, but he answered immediately anyways, his thoughts pouring out before he could fully process what they were. “She’s super creative, and smart, quick- quick on her feet… pretty.” As he spoke, the realization hit him. Something about this was familiar. They stared at each other, red-faced, as he stumbled over the end of his sentence. Eventually he cleared his throat. “Have I ever told you about when we first met?”  
         “That first akuma attack, she was so unsure of herself. She’s always so confident now, but back then she seemed pretty insecure. The instant there was trouble, however, she was in the thick of things, carrying out a plan before I could register what was happening. I’m a superhero because I enjoy it. She’s a hero because her first instinct is to help people. Ladybug sets her own worries aside the moment someone is in danger.” With a lovesick sigh, Chat turned to Marinette. “That’s what I like best about Ladybug. She’s selfless in a way I could never really understand.”  
         Marinette was gaping by the time he finished, unable to hold back her embarrassment. “You sound like you’ve thought about this a lot,” she finally managed to respond.  
         “Heh, yeah. I have. I think about her way more than she’d be comfortable with.”  
         “Do you… ever get tired of waiting for her?”  
         Even Chat was surprised by what came out of his mouth next. “Only when I’m with you, Princess.”  
         Marinette blinked at the sincerity in his voice, quickly looking away. She scuffled her feet. Intentionally misunderstanding, she answered. “Because I always talk about my unrequited love for Adrien?”  
         “...Yeah. Something like that.” Chat’s voice was strangled, and sounded strangely disappointed. Marinette sighed and met his gaze.  
         “I’m sorry Kitty, I should stop brushing away your feelings. The truth is, it’s hard for me to accept statements like that because, well, I return the feeling.” Hesitantly, as if waiting for approval, Chat leaned forward. Marinette reciprocated, and their lips met. When they broke away, she giggled nervously. “I guess I should stop crushing on Adrien then, huh.”  
         Chat gazed at her steadily. “Maybe you should hold off on things like that until you know who I am. Underneath the mask.” Marinette’s eyes widened. She stumbled back slightly before regaining her footing.  
         “If you’re going to tell me that, I have a surprise for you first. Tikki.” Ladybug’s kwami alighted on Marinette’s fingertips. The confusion in Chat’s eyes quickly turned to astonishment as understanding hit him.  
         “M’lady?”  
         Her quiet nod was the only confirmation he needed. Immediately he flung his arms around her, holding her close as he’s longed to do for ages. Tears of relief welled up in Marinette’s eyes.  
         “Alright, it’s my turn. Plagg, claws in.” Marinette tightened her grip on Chat, not ready to pull away and see his identity. He allowed her to cling to him as she prepared herself. After a few deep breaths she let go, eyes still closed. She slowly opened them, then blinked a few times as she attempted to process the sight before her.  
         “A-adrien?”  
         He laughed as she stuttered. “The one and only. By the way, if you like Chat as well, why is it that you’re only flustered around Adrien?”  
         She flushed as he took her hand. Thoughtfully, she gave her best answer. “Adrien started as a crush, then I developed a friendship with him. Chat was a friend and partner first, then I began to like him.”  
         “Friend, partner, crush… how would you feel if we added boyfriend to the list?”  
         Marinette smacked him softly, a teasing smirk on her lips. “You’re so forward. How did I not figure out you were Chat a long time ago?”  
         “I’m just as guilty as you m’lady. But, I’m still waiting on an answer. Well?”  
         She leaned up to brush his cheek with a kiss.  
         “What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, I'd like to know what you think. How can I improve?


End file.
